Creepy And Strange Loves
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto met some girls on a long-term escort mission and they are very strange and creepy, homicidal in some cases...And to some people's shock, he fall in love with them! He also accept their dark side and don't mind what some have done. I guess Naruto is also a strange person for having a thing for creepy girls.


**I present you one of the latest story, Creepy and Strange Loves! A Naruto x several crossover fanfic!**

**Yes, another harem story but it's with seven girls and they are, of course, creepy and strange to some degree. Who are they? Read and find out!**

**Short chapter.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: They're So Creepy Strange**

* * *

"…P-Please tell me it's an bizarre prank that Naruto come up with." Sasuke whispered lowly to Sakura nervously as he stares at something ahead, sitting with the audience.

"Again, Sasuke, that is not a prank." Sakura half-deadpanned, "And no, he's not this blind. He…He do have a type."

"Yeah, twisted, psycho and creepy types." Shikamaru drawled lowly, earn a hard backhand smack on arm from Temari next to him.

"Don't say that, boys." Temari hissed to them, "They're nice and sweet than you think."

"You said that because your little brother used to be this creepy and psy…" The lazy shinobi said before he receive a smack upside head, "Ow! And this lady over there tried to stab my eyes out more than once."

"They even tried to cut my lips and genital off." Sasuke shivered at memory.

"Because someone told them that you were his first kiss." Kiba whispered behind him.

"Don't remind me." The last Uchiha said with green face.

"You bet I do!" Naruto grinned widely at the sweating priest then look at seven women in front of him with passion in his eyes. The women all wear gothic wedding dresses, ranging from innocence to very revealing type.

"A-A-A-And…" The shivering priest turn to the first women in the line, "C-Crimson, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." A hardcore goth woman said flatly without a blink, she have her white-and-black hair tied up in four towering hairdo with skulls on top and wear a red-to-black dress with spiky choker.

"A-And, you, Wednesday Addams?" The priest glanced to a petite pale woman in black tight inappropriate revealing wedding gown with black lipstick.

"Yes, I do." Wednesday replied emotionlessly.

"A-A-And L-Lenore Lynchfast?" The sweating priest look down to what appear to be a fourteen years old girl, he and everyone know this girl is actually older than she look.

"Yes." The blonde girl nodded once with a creepy smile. She has pale grey skin, choppy dried blonde hair that reaches her shoulders, one eye that look like it would pop out anytime and she wear a black Victorian wedding gown with ballooning skirt and very few people swear they can see few bloods drops on the edge of her wide gown.

"C-Creepy S-S-Susie?" The priest looked up to a hovering pale woman with lazy eyelid.

"I do." Susie gave him a crooking creepy smile, she wear a black silk gown with slit-side skirt and black forearm-length gloves.

"C-Claire?" The priest glanced at a petite anthro…Bat or cat? He don't know.

"Yes, I do." Claire snorted lightly, she wear a off-the-shoulder black wedding dress that reach to her knees, black lacy stocking socks and pair of black high-heel shoes.

"Y-You, F-Fran Madaraki?" The sweating priest gulped when he turn to a blonde young woman with two large bolts and many stitches.

"Yup, I do." Fran smirked, she have her long hair tied up in bun and wear a black-and-white Victorian wedding dress.

"A-A-And you, Naoko Kirino?" The priest asked the last person, refuse to look at her face out of fear.

"Oh, yeah, I do." Naoko purred. She has bloody bandages all over her face, only revealing her pearl-white teeth in a haunting grin and eyes with one deep scar over right eye. She wear a twisted black wedding dress with slightly tattered skirt and it have several blood strains all over it. "Speed it up, old man, or I'll scoop your brain out. I'm dyin' to fuck his brain out tonight."

"Easy there, Nao-chan." Naruto chuckled at the bandaged woman, "No need to be hurried, we promise that you will go first."

"And you're not the only one dying for tonight." Lenore looked up to Naoko with a sweet-yet-creepy smile.

"Iproclaimyouallhusbandandwives!" The trembling priest said rapidly, "Naruto-sama, youmaykissyourbrides!" He immediately ran out of the building, screaming his head off. "DON'TDIGMYBRAINOUT!"

"Come here, you girls." The grinning blonde man approached his brides before he kiss each one, acting normal as if the priest didn't flee the building with bloodcurdling scream in front of everyone. The audience applauded for them, some do it awkwardly.

"…P-Please tell me how the fuck did we end up here?" Sasuke asked shakily, "I thought he have something going on with Hinata when I went to prison."

"Oh, she dead..." Shikamaru said nonchalantly while clapping to the group as the last Uchiha head whip to him with widened eyes, "Not literally, man. Dead to them."

"It starts from the first moment he met one of them." Kiba said calmly.

'WHY IS EVERYONE ACTING LIKE IT'S A NORMAL SHIT?!' The last Uchiha screamed inside his head, just how long have he been in prison for?!

"Mm, I wonder how things turn out if Tsunade-sama doesn't give him this mission." Sakura hummed as she think back to this day…

* * *

"I'm going to another country for what?" Naruto, a seventeen year old teenager, blinked at Tsunade with raised eyebrow.

"For a bodyguard mission." Tsunade flicked a mission scroll at him as Sakura stand next to her with stack of paperwork, "Long term."

"Um, how long will it take?" The blonde shinobi asked curiously.

"Two or three years, depending on how things go…" The busty hokage huffed, "Or, knowing your luck, more than five years."

"Hey, not all my missions blew up in some way!" Naruto glared at her.

"Remind me how our wave mission goes?" Sakura deadpanned, "Oh, and this mission where we have to escort an actress?"

"Don't forget this time when he have to find me for the hokage duty." Tsunade snorted, "…And this D-mission that somehow end up S-ranked mission? What was the detail?"

"Babysitting a baby girl…" The pinkette deadpanned with twitching eyebrow, "All you have to do was just watch after a baby! A BABY!"

"…In my defense, we all don't know this baby was really the illegitimate daughter of some king and she was supposed to be a heiress to a throne…" Naruto coughed into his fist with few sweat beads, looking away from them.

"Yeah, yeah, just get out of here and let us know how your mission turns out." The busty hokage wave him out with a snort.

"It won't blow up this time, you all will see." The blonde shinobi exited the office with a grumble.

"…Wanna bet it blow up from B to higher rank mission?" Sakura looked at her hokage.

"That's a sucker bet there." Tsunade rolled her eyes, what they both don't know is that he'll come back with seven creepy and strange girls after his mission.

* * *

**And that end the chapter of CSL! Love it? Hate it?**

**We just open with a wedding day and jump back to the beginning! It turn out that Naruto have married seven women who appear to be creepy/strange in some different way and his friends seem to be okay with that, beside one confusing Uchiha.**

**Here's the list of where the girls come from…**

**Creepy Susie (Oblong)**

**Claire (Go Cartoon)**

**Crimson (Total Drama)**

**Wednesday Addams (Addams Family)**

**Lenore Lynchfast (Lenore, the cute little dead girl)**

**Fran Madaraki (Franken Fran)**

**Naoko Kirino (Pumpkin Night)**

**If you plan to check Franken Fran and Pumpkin Night manga out, they're gory in some way, just FYI.**

**How did he fall in love with these seven girls? Who was the first person he met on this mission? Will Sasuke ever get his answer why everyone is okay with that?! What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be slewed by a creepy girl.**


End file.
